Lucy Reborn
by iwantcowsandunicorns
Summary: Lucy has lost almost all her magic power. She decided to run away from Fairy Tail instead of telling them that she had to leave. Lucy thought about moving to a different town, and fell asleep thinking about it. She got woken up in the middle of the night, and when she woke up she saw a dragon. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

(Lucy's POV)

I was walking to Fairy Tail from a difficult request. I ended up using too much magic power and pushed my magic far beyond its limits. I am now completely out of magic. _Dang, I can't go to the guild, not like this. I won't tell them today, I just won't go to Fairy Tail for a while. _I thought. I turned my direction and headed home. It was getting late already, so I decided I would just take a shower and sleep. My shower went by fast like it always did, I slowly put my pajama's on and headed to bed. I couldn't fall asleep, instead I was just thinking about what to do to get away from Fairy Tail. _I should probably move away from Magnolia, to keep so nobody comes to find me. Maybe I will move to a small village where they won't expect me to be. Yeah, that's it! I won't move far away, I will move somewhere close where they won't expect me._

(Natsu's POV)

"Hey, Mirajane! Where's Lucy?" I wanted to go on this request with her.

"Sorry Natsu, but she's out on her own request. The one you suggested for her." I turned around looking down going to put the job back. It just wouldn't be the same without Lucy.

_I sent her on her own for training, and the request should have taken two weeks, it's been a three weeks since I last saw her leave. What if she's in some sort of trouble? I think I'll go look at the place where I sent her off too. Just to ask the client. _I went home and started packing for the trip. Happy wanted to come for support. They headed to the train where, Natsu got sick, like always.

(Lucy's POV)

I had finally started to fall asleep, I dreamt about Natsu and everyone at Fairy Tail kicking me out because I was too weak. I woke up breathing heavily and noticing tears flowing out of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and walked to over to my washroom to make sure my eyes weren't puffy and red. Since they weren't, I headed back to bed and closed my eyes.

"Hello, Lucy," said an unfamiliar voice. I opened my eyes quickly to see who was there. I almost screamed when I saw it was a dragon. "Do not be alarmed Lucy Heartfilla. I am here to help you return your magic power."

"H-how?" It was weird talking to something like this, which Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel really treasured.

"I want you to be the next Light Dragon Slayer."

"What about my keys?" I really loved my keys, even Aquarius even though she was always mean. I couldn't give them away.

"You can use both. We will help you use the keys, without draining so much magic energy." I was surprised at this.

(Natsu's POV)

When they finally reached the place where Lucy's request was, they headed to the client's house. Natsu started to knock on the door, to see if anyone would answer. A young lady with brown hair in buns answered the door.

"How may I help you tonight sir?" the young maid asked.

"Umm… my friend, Lucy, she had some business with the guy that owns this place. Is he in?"

"Yes, come this way please." The young lady walked away while I followed him.

"Master, someone is here to see you." The young lady bowed at her master.

"Bring them in." the master replied. I walked in. "How can I help you?"

"It's about the wizard who came to help with her request, did she leave already?" I wanted know badly, to save a dear friend.

"Yes, she left last night." _What? And she still isn't at the guild this could bad._

"Thanks. I'll be going now."


	2. Chapter 2

(Makarov's POV)

_If what Natsu told me is true, then one of my children has disappeared from my sight. _I thought with a huge hope that Lucy was alive and well.

"Everyone listen up." I say while on the rale of the stairs. "One of our children has disappeared. Her name is Lucy Heartfilla. If you have any idea where she has gone, please tell me." I got off the rale and went back to my office. I started doing my paper work like nothing had happened. But that didn't work, my mind kept on drifting off into what could have happened to Lucy. _That's it! Three or four of my children will check out Lucy's house. Maybe she went straight home instead of the guild. _

I gathered four people, Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Gray. All good friends of Lucy's.

"Now, I want you four to check out Lucy's place. I heard that Natsu, Erza and Gray went to her house a lot. So you should know if anything is strange."

"Right." They all said at once.

(Natsu's POV)

The four of us started to Lucy's house, with a sad face. One of our dear family members of gone away missing. When we reached her house, we opened the door and went in. When we entered, everything looked normal, but the paper on her desk.

"Guys! Look over here!" Wendy shouted to the three of us. We looked on the desk where Wendy was. We thought we would just be her story she had been working on, instead it was will. It said things like 'My money will go to Natsu. My keys will go to Yukino Aguri from the Sabertooth guild.' And things like this.

"D-does this mean she's dead?" I asked with tears starting out of my eyes. We went back to the guild with the will. When the guild saw the piece of paper and the tears, they had a pretty good idea what happened. We handed the will, to gramps.

Then a week after she probably did suicide we had a funeral, with many people. I only blamed myself for this because I was the one who sent her on the request alone for training. I only wished I could go back in time and tell myself to go with Lucy instead.

**~Seven years later~**

(Lucy's POV)

During my training in the Dragon's World, I had changed a lot. I now had blonde hair longer then my waist; I wore black and had a new personality. Since everyone thought I was dead I didn't have a house in Magnolia anymore. My first stop was Fairy Tail. I walked in and everyone looked to see who it was, surprised I had finally come home. Natsu and everyone in the guild was past happy to see me, the master came out of his office to see what the commission was. That's when he saw me. Alive and well, Lucy Heartfilla.

Natsu came up to me and hugged me tight as he could.

"Lucy, I… I thought you died. You left a will and everything." _I left a will? Oh yes, that's right I did. Venus told me I would be gone for years. And I didn't want to pay the bill when I got back, so I left a will._

"I left a will 'cause…. I wanted too." Natsu could tell right away that my personality has changed. That's when a kid about my age when I entered the guild, walked up to me. I have never seen him before in my life.

"You're this Lucy huh?" the kid said, sounding rude.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I looked down at the kid because he was short.

"I'm Hisao Amaya and I challenge you to a fight right now!" this gave me a huge surprised look on my face.

"You're on Hisao." The surprised look on my face turned into a smirk. We headed outside and Natsu told us when to start.

"Ready?" I didn't do anything yet, wanting to surprise everyone once they figure out I'm a Dragon Slayer.

"Set, GO!" Hisao came at me with Ice-maker magic like Gray's. _Piece of cake. _I quickly loved out of the way as soon as it was about to hit me. _It's my turn, you better watch out. _

"Iron-fist of the light dragon!" Hisao took a direct hit from my iron-fist. Everyone was shocked that I was now a dragon slayer. Hisao lied there unconscious. After I headed back inside the guild to take a look how things changed over the years.


	3. Chapter 3

(Lucy's POV)

"Lucy! Since you're a Dragon Slayer and all, I have a question for you. Do you know where all the Dragons disappeared to on July 7, 777?" Like always Natsu asked her this. He always asks this to everyone who is a Dragon Slayer that comes by. _I do know, but what if I have some fun with him first?_

"Che." I looked in a different direction wanting him to beg for the answer. I looked back at his face. "Get down on your knees and say 'Please Lucy! Tell me.'" Like he would ever do this. Believing he wouldn't do it I walked away.

(Natsu's POV)

As Lucy started to walk away I got down on my knees and said "Please Lucy! Tell me." Lucy was even more surprised than when Hisao asked for a challenge. Even though I was on my knees and asked this, Lucy just walked away. _I guess she changed. She's dishonest now. The Lucy I knew seven years ago isn't this Lucy. Lucy was honest and wouldn't have hurt Hisao. _I got up and ran towards Lucy, still wanting my answer.

"So Lucy? What's my answer?" I put on a smiling face, close to the one where I asked her to go on a request.

"My answer?!" Lucy looked mad, light started all around her, threating to hurt anyone near her. As she pushed me away, Lucy headed out of the guild. When the light had surrounded her and I got pushed out of the way. I noticed something. The pink Fairy Tail mark that said she belonged to the guild Fairy Tail was gone.

(Juvia's POV)

I saw Lucy leave and thought I should follow her. Since it's totally clear that she has changed from the one I used to know. I hid in alleyways until Lucy stopped, she stopped at the house she once owned, but didn't anymore. Without even knocking, she headed inside. I followed her but not inside. A few minutes later, she came outside and opened the one of the spiritual gates. I'm sure that she opened Plue's gate. Plue came out and started walking beside Lucy. I still followed her, until Natsu had caught up to me.

"Juvia? What are you doing? Are you watching Lucy?" it seemed as if Natsu were doing the same thing.

"N-nothing." I blushed as if it were Gray talking to me. Next thing I see is Lucy standing behind Natsu mad.

"Stalkers much? Anyway why are you following me? I noticed you as soon as I left the guild I knew you were following me, Juvia." She didn't look happy. I started to see the threatening light around Lucy like it was back at the guild. "I just need you, Natsu come on."

"Eh?" he looked up at Lucy with a weird look. Lucy grabbed his pink hair and dragged him along back to her house.

(Lucy's POV)

When we reached my house, Natsu was as happy as ever to finally be let back in. "What has changed in these seven years? Like are Alzack and Bisca finally dating?" _the seven years where I was cool. I mean I met Grandine, Metalicana and Igneel. But, I can't tell him this, yet._

"Yeah, their married and have a child. She's named Asuka. Levy and Gajeel are finally dating. Elfman told me he's going to tell Evergreen his feelings for her." _Wow, things can change a lot in seven years. Except Elfman, he probably still talks about being a man. _

"Okay, that's cool." I was happy that Lisanna and Natsu weren't dating. _He's the only person I really missed when I was training. But, I can't tell him yet. _"Tea?"

"No thanks. I'm fine. So can you tell me if you know where all the Dragons headed to on July 7?" he really wanted to know, but this stupid question was starting to get on my nerves.

"YOUR NOT READY YET!" I shoved him out the door and started whispering "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I have to tell him about my feelings sooner or later." After a few minutes I checked outside to make sure Natsu was gone. After he was I headed to the guild to take on a request and get a drink at Mira's bar.


	4. Chapter 4

(Mirajane's POV)

I was working at the bar, like always, when Lucy came in and took a seat. _I can't believe she got Natsu on his knees the first day back. Wow, she really changed._

"Umm… Mira? Where's my water?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." I noticed something weird when Lucy picked up the glass of water with her right hand. "Lucy, what happened to your Fairy Tail stamp?"

"N-nothing." Lucy was definitely hiding something important.

(Lucy's POV)

_I shouldn't tell anybody what really happened to it, if I do it will be bad for me. _What really happened to Lucy's hand was that in the Dragon World there is a lot of pressure on the human body, because the world is meant for Dragons. The only way that I could live the seven years was if I drank this strange drink. It didn't taste the best, but I'm happy I got to train like this to become a Dragon Slayer.

"Lucy! Wanna go on a request together? It's been a long time since we last went on a request together." Natsu came up to me and nearly made me drop my drink by the surprise.

"No. I was thinking of going on one but with a shrimp like you." Lucy was now three inches taller than Natsu, unlike before.

"Lucy, why don't you go on a request with Natsu, it is your first day back after all." Master told them, knowing they made a great team seven years ago.

"Fine, but only because Master said too. Don't think I want to do this. 'Kay?" I said not looking happy at the thought.

"Okay." It was like Natsu didn't mind that she may not go on a request with him ever again. Natsu and I headed to the request board to choose a job. There were many requests on the board; many more then there were seven years ago. Most of the rewards were as low as 4000J, but some went as high as 400,000,000J. Natsu decided to choose one with a big reward because they knew that when the landlady finds out she's back, she's going to have a huge find. Probably just as much money as when we all disappeared from the S-class challenge. After Natsu chose the request without even considering if I wanted to go that one, we headed home to pack.

After we finished packing, Natsu was waiting for me and the train. _I didn't want to go with him for two reasons: his aggressive motion sickness and it's hard to talk to him, so you feel lonely on the train. _When I caught up with Natsu, he saw that I didn't have my hair down any more; I had my hair in a high ponytail with a nice black hair elastic. The train arrived and I could tell Natsu was already starting to feel nauseous.

We hopped on the train, and Natsu quickly got a seat so he could rest. After less than a minute, he already felt sick. I remembered how Erza took care of Natsu's motion sickness when I first met her. She had the idea of punching him in the stomach to knock him out. _If it comes down to it, I think I will do that. _

"Gah, Lucy why didn't we bring Wendy? She could have done her Troia on me." I looked away, trying my best to pretend I didn't know him. That's when I noticed something strange; there wasn't one other person in this part of the train. It was the middle, so most of the time it was full.

I started to get up, as Natsu said something. "Lucy? Where are you going?"

"I have to check out the train. Happy, keep an eye on him; I have a bad feeling about this train." I started walking down the aisle to the back. I looked side to side, and I didn't see one person. Finally in the last cart, I saw one person, an elderly lady. She couldn't do any harm, I mean look at her, and she looks like if she stood up she would be about four feet. But I still had to ask her the question.

"Excuse-me Miss, may I ask you a question?" I said with the nicest face I could ever put on. When the women looked at me, I could tell that she wasn't from here, and most likely from Japan or China. "Do you know why there is almost nobody on this train?" I still asked her the question in case.

"Yes young lady. This train goes through a strange path. All the trains that have gone through this way disappeared somehow. And everyone who was on the train dies." _Magic. With no doubt this has to do with magic. _

"Thank you Miss." I said while heading back to Natsu and Happy. I got back to the cart where Natsu and Happy should have been waiting. To my guess, they weren't there. "Damn it Happy. I ask you to do one thing. And you disappoint me." I said under my breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Lucy's POV)

"Damn bastard." I say as I look all the way to the front and then the back again, where I met the Asian lady. _Natsu and your stupid motion sickness. I know, next time I'll ask Wendy to come with us, if I have to go with you again._ My fist is ready to punch, whatever enemy is on board this train.

(Happy's POV)

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! You're getting kidnapped!" I yelled desperately punching Natsu to get him to realize the situation. Natsu was getting dragged away by his dark colored vest, when his scarf Igneel gave him flew off. He still wasn't up. I flew back, knowing that when he wakes up, he will be disappointed that he lost it.

I flew up to the guy pulling Natsu and tried punching him over and over again. "Give it up cat." The guy flicked me away to the other end of the train. Getting up, I realized there was a hook keeping this cart attached to the rest of the train. I jumped down, and tried to make the metal hook come off. It was really heavy and hard to move. _Dang, where's Lucy when you need her? _ I finally unhooked the metal hook and the cart slowly came to a stop.

Natsu was unconscious, so I knew it would take a little longer.

"Hey! The fright, what are you doing?" a man who likely worked at inside the train, came out and yelled.

"Don't worry! It will come back! Hopefully." I whispered the last part, so he couldn't hear me, everything else I yelled back at him. I quickly looked back to see if this would help Natsu's condition. Not yet, we need more time. _Well, I know I can't really do anything, with my size. _

"LUCY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Wishing she could hear the scream.

(Lucy's POV)

I suddenly heard a faint scream, calling out Lucy! I turned around about to run to the scream because I knew that was Happy's voice. When I turned around I bumped into runes. _Damn. _"Give it up girly, whoever is in my runes can't use magic. _How does he know I can use magic? My Fairy Tail mark is covered up. _I sat down on one of the small sides of the runes to think a way of escape. The man from before looked at me confused. Probably because I wasn't even fighting to get out, instead I just sat there.

I looked like a complete idiot, trying to think of a way. But what other choice do I have? I started thinking about what Natsu and Happy could have gotten themselves into. Natsu was unconscious so it was probably more then easy to take him. I heard the door from the back of the train cart open. I looked over to see who came, and it was the lady I saw before. "Don't come in! Leave right now! Please Ma'am. It's dangerous here!" I saw the lady look up to see me leaning against the runes.

"That doesn't look like your comfortable there, Lucy." _Huh? How did this lady know my name? _I saw a small piece of red hair sticking out of her wig. Right then I knew that was Erza. "So, you do have a nice side. You should try using it, I miss that Lucy."

Offended, I turned my head. "That Lucy died after I became a Dragon Slayer." Erza had a light come off her and next thing I know she has her everyday armor on. A sword appeared in Erza's hands as she pointed it off at the man who made the runes.

(Erza's POV)

The man jumped back, setting up runes in front of me. But that was just a decoy. I hit the runes from the outside. Since I could use magic outside of the runes. I hit it over and over again, eventually it did break. "T-thanks." Lucy said has she stood up to fight the man.

"You take care of him, I want to see how you fight." I stood back as I saw Lucy do a small nod. The man made runes around him. That's when I noticed the man looked similar to the king of Edolas.

"Iron-fist of the Light Dragon!" Lucy hit this man and he looked like he was going to be out for awhile. She calmed down and headed towards me. "So why are you spying on this train. It is obvious you didn't come here on a request dressed like an old lady." I looked surprised she asked me this question. But I should have known she would ask a question like this.

"Hmm..." I had to think about why I came because honestly, I don't know myself. "Because well, I wanted to see how you do in a real fight." I figured out that I wanted to see how Lucy like this, not how she fought Hisao with mercy.

"Erza, Happy and –"

I interrupted Lucy knowing what she was going to say.

"Yup I know. We have to hurry though; the cart is no longer attached to the rest of the train." Lucy nodded.

(Happy's POV)

Natsu had just slightly woken up, but still couldn't understand what was going on. I tried punching the man over and over again. But no matter how much I punched him, it didn't even give him a scratch. He just flicked me away as if I was a pesky fly.

"Natsu! Hurry up and beat this guy, he's mean and dragging you off to who-knows-where!" Natsu must have heard me because he was now on fire. The man let go of his vest, probably because he didn't want to get burned by Natsu's fire. Natsu looked at me; as I was all beat up. I had a swollen cheek from being flicked away too much.

"You hurt Happy. Now I'm all fired up." Natsu started walking towards the man. "This shouldn't be too hard. Iron-fist of the Fire Dragon!" after the man got punched he flew away. Far, far away.

"Nice job protecting him Happy." There was a familiar voice. I looked over to see Erza and Lucy.

"How did you get here, Lucy? The train should have been far away by now." I asked.

"AND IF YOU WERE HERE, YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME!" Natsu yelled.

"We got hear using Lucy's speed. You know since she's the Light Dragon Slayer, she can run at the speed of light. And we just got here, Lucy was in trouble too, you know." Erza said backing Lucy up.

"Oh yeah, here Natsu." I handed him his scarf.

"Thanks pal." He said looking at me with a huge smile.

"Aye!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Natsu's POV)

We decided to just walk to the train station, since there was no other sort of transportation near them. I was super happy not to have a train near us. We started walking when we finally made it to the train station. On the way there, we would have a conversation, but it would end quickly. There were probably more complaints about water and food then anything else.

When we got there, I almost ran towards the train station, when Erza stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going Natsu? Stay here and look clearly. What do you see?" I looked back to say 'The train station!' but I realized, I was wrong. I had been hallucinating. All I saw were a bunch of rocks.

"Oh." I looked down at the ground because this is meaning, we still have no food or water.

I looked over to Lucy, wondering what she was doing. She didn't look like the mean or threatening Lucy anymore. She looked like before, except with longer hair. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Lucy so, how come you aren't hungry?" the rest of their stomachs had been growling for a while, but Lucy's seemed somewhat not hungry.

"I don't know." She looked at me, like nothing had changed; I even saw kind of a smile. I smiled, but not a big one. She had to have food, or had something to keep her stomach from growling. She didn't have a bag on her, so maybe it was in her pocket.

"Lucy, do you have food in your pockets?" she started to blush; everyone saw her blush because they heard my question.

"NO, NO OF COURSE NOT!" the mood changed and everyone charged on Lucy. When I checked one of her pockets in her pants, I found half an apple. I started eating it, because well, I was starving. Erza and Happy soon found some more food afterwards.

Without a word, light went around the food and brought it right back to her. She gave everyone a dirty look. All she had was an apple, a juice box and a small piece of chicken. That's when, we finally saw the train station, this time it was real. And I know that because everyone was running towards the station. When we got there, we stopped at a café. It seemed nice, we all ate and ate as much as we could.

"Lucy, when we get back to Fairy Tail, let's have a fight. I want to see how much stronger you have become."

"Che." She said looking out the window. "What a waste of time, sure you're on."

I started thinking that maybe, just maybe, she should have a fight with Laxus. They both use the same magic; one is a second generation and the other is a first generation Dragon Slayer. "Oh! Lucy, can you tell me where all the Dragons went on July 7 777?"

Her eyes widen as she looked at me. "I told you aren't ready yet! So stop asking me!" she was mad, there was no chance that she wasn't. She stomped out of the café probably going to look for our client.

"Erza, Happy, let's go! She has the job request." Erza put some money on the table, and headed towards Lucy and I.

I caught up to her quite quickly because I was running.

"Go away stupid."

"What's the request again?"

"Hmph. It's to find a thief who stole the client's expensive book." "The reward is 1, 000,000J. This'll be super easy!" she smiled like she did before. Erza and Happy finally caught up to us.

(Client's POV)

Three young wizards entered my library to probably solve my request.

"Hello, hello! Please sit." I said as I sat with them on a nearby couch.

"Hello sir, so we are here for your request you put up at Fairy Tail." A young woman with red hair said.

"After you find my book, I will give you the 1,000,000J." a boy with pink hair was getting excited over this.

"Okay, sir. But how does this book look like and why do you need us to help you when you have all these books?" the women with red hair said.

"This book has been passed down my family for generations. And this year is my son's eighteenth birthday, so I was going to give it to him. When I saw a strange man with a mask hope off my balcony teasing me with the book. The book is all red, with a gold boarder around the front. In the middle, it says 'The Suzuki Family.' in fancy letters." The wizards walked out my door and headed into town to look for a suspicious man.

_Alright, it's your turn now Sato. I send the wizards off on something they will never find because the book is right here in my library. _

(Natsu's POV)

"This so hard! The guy didn't even tell us where we might find him! This is really annoying." I complained.

"It's a small town it should be easy. It's almost half the size of Magnolia." Erza said back to me.

_I guess she's right, but just half of Magnolia is huge!_ I thought. We walked down a path with many houses, almost nobody was outside. The people that were outside, kept quiet and to the side. This thief must have been really scary to the townspeople. Whenever we walked up to one, they would hide their kids (if they had one), and tried their best to get away. If they did this, we didn't chase them because we didn't want to scare them.

"Hello, Wizards. I hear you're looking for a man with a mask. Well look this way I'm right here." I looked around when I saw a man on a roof. He was wearing a decorated mask.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" I almost hit him when he somehow, jumped behind me, where I couldn't reach him. "Shit."

"Requip." Erza turned into her Black Wing Armor.

"Lucy!" I ran over to whisper something in her ear. Not even Erza heard me.

"Right… now!"

"Roar of the Light/Fire Dragon!" both Lucy and I did this at the same time so it's harder to escape. Somehow, he was still able to escape this.

"Now!" Lucy screamed.

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon" I ran over to punch this guy, while Lucy told Erza her part.

"Right." She said. "Heaven's Wheel." She requiped again. She shot her ten swords at the man, who already took a direct hit from the Iron fist. Although he was, somehow, in one piece and was still wide awake.

"Good try, Wizards. But I'm more powerful then I look. I use a lost magic. Kind of like you two kids. Except I use, Arc of Embodiment." A giant snake twisted around Erza.

"Gah!" Erza yelled as the snake got tighter and tighter around the body. All her swords began to drop.

Lucy and I both nodded at each other.

"Wing slash of the Light/Fire Dragon!" this one the man couldn't escape, so this time he was knocked out cold.

We started to search all around the man for the book.

(Client's POV)

_Nice job, Sato. You couldn't defeat a couple magic users? Oh well, I'm not doing over time. _The wizards walked into my door. Even the one that was getting squished.

"Mr. Client, we know that the man didn't have your book. We also know you were watching us the whole time." The blonde woman said.

"I also remember seeing a bright red book similar to the one you told me about in your shelf." The woman with the red hair walked over to the bookcase to take a look.

_Great, I'm busted._ "Oh yeah, I do. What a mistake, I thought I lost it." I said with a smile.

"Sure. We'll take that, but next time it won't be so easy." The pink head said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Lucy's POV)

"Ah… finally time to just take a break and relax. I think I'll go to the Hot Spring down the street." I got up and made sure nobody would enter the house while I was away. Like they always did a couple years ago.

I got some money and a towel for myself. The street was just like before, crowded as ever and many, many adults. There were many stray animals, I did feel a little bad for them since it looked like there was going to be some rain sooner or later. _Maybe I should take a few home. You know just until the rain stops. _I decided to move them to a safer and drier area. That's exactly what I did.

After that, I headed towards a nearby Hot Spring. When I got there, I went into a small room where people would usually spend the night. Inside the room, I took off my clothes and put on a robe. There were no other girls in the Hot Spring, and I was glad. I went in for a little while.

When I got out, my fingers and toes were all wrinkly. I barely noticed because I was too relaxed to honestly care. When I got into my room, I put on my clothes again and paid the owner.

I went home and then headed to the guild. On the way there, I saw Charle and Happy talking.

"Hey Lucy!" Happy waved a hello.

"Hey Happy and Charle. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking what it would be like if you got an exceed." Charle said.

"What did you come up with?"

"We think it might be really nice, but would have a quick temper. Like you Lucy!" Happy said.

"I do not have a quick temper!" I punched him, and he got up with a big bump on his head.

"Owwy, Lucy…" Happy complained

"Hmph." I turned around, while continuing walking to the guild.

I looked out the corner of my eye to make sure he was okay. Since he was again, chatting Charle, I expected him to be okay. I saw the guild and everyone was there. I saw all the guys fighting in the middle, as usual, and that included Erza.

I walked in and somebody punched me. "What the…?" my cheek had a big bump on it and then I punched the person closest to me. I somehow got involved in this fight and ended up with bruises and cuts at the end.

"Well, that was stupid." A pink cat outside the guild just looking in. The cat didn't wear any clothes; and since it was talking I guess it was an exceed. Everyone stared at the calm looking cat who just spoke.

"And you are?" I asked confused. I remembered three other cats before I left; Happy, Charle and Lily. None of them were pink they were all blue, white and black.

"Victoria. But, call me Vicky." She smirked, she looked like a cat that would pull pranks and do that type of thing. "And you are?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilla." I walked up to her, and asked her, "Can you fly?" because maybe it was just a strange talking cat.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" wings came off her back and she began to fly upwards.

"Just a guess. Hey, Erza have you ever seen this cat before?"

"Hmm… No not here. There was one similar to her on my last job. Although, it was a girl named Mika."

"Oh." I walked to the bar to get a drink. "Hey Mira." I smiled like I used too.

"Hi Lucy. Vicky seems to have taken a liking to you." She pointed to the seat beside me. I sweat dropped. _No way, it's the cat._ I stared at her, and she stared back. That went on for a few minutes.

"No way could Vicky be attached to me. You know I bet it's just that she wanted a drink that's all =, right cat?" I didn't want to get stuck with Vicky, for two reasons; that's another mouth to feed Gajeel. If Gajeel were to find out he would go on and on about how Lily is better. I didn't want to hear that.

I walked out hoping she wouldn't follow me home. I look out the corner of my eye when I reach outside the guild. There she is, still standing there like a stalker. I kept walking, but I got faster by the step. I knew it would be hard to get away from her because she started to fly.

When I got home, I saw Vicky outside the door just waiting. It didn't seem to bother her that she couldn't come in.

The rain I predicted earlier finally arrived, and I still saw Vicky out there. It was pouring and she was soaked, but she just kept waiting. I opened the door and invited her in. I couldn't stand the fact that she might stay out there and get sick.

"On one condition, okay? Only for a bit. Not forever." I said.

"Sure." She got on to my bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. _I wonder why she's so tired? What happened to her to make her this tired? Maybe it was just using her wings for too long. I mean, who knows where she even came from. I mean I know it was from Edolas, but why is she here?_

I took an umbrella and headed outside. I went around to different stores looking for clothes that might fit her. So she could at least be comfortable. I went inside a store called 'Pets, Pets, Pets!' I saw a small cute pink shirt that had a sparkling purple V on it. I also saw a pink skirt. I bought all this and headed home. I was walking when I saw a sparkly object on the other side of the side walk. I walked towards it, and saw it was a golden bell on a red string. I decided to bring that for her too.

"Here, Vicky; change into this." I showed her exactly what I got her and she started to put it on. When it was fully on, I helped her put on the bell and then we headed to the guild. It was still raining but we didn't really mind.

We walked in and went straight to the request board. There were plenty of jobs to choose from; I looked at titles to see if it could be interesting. _Help us get rid of some thieves! _It sounded easy, so I read the description. It basically said that one of the thieves was a Dragon Slayer and the rest could use magic. One could use what they think is a lost magic. I ripped it off the board to show Mira.

"This one please." I showed Mira and she checked it in her check book.

"See you when you come back." I waved bye and headed out the door. I was about to start heading to the train station when Hisao came in front of me.

"Let me come with you." I gave him a smile. I decided to let him come with me and Vicky.

"Fine." We got onto the train about five minutes later it started to move. "So why exactly did you want to come with us?"

"I want to see your crazy cool powers in action!" he did a fist and threw it up high, shouting this statement.

"Okay, okay. Keep it down though; don't draw attention to yourself."

"What type of wizard are you Hisao? I mean I know Lucy's, but not yours." Vicky asked curiously.

"I do the same magic of Gray; Ice make magic. I'm Gray's apprentice!" He shouted again. "Oh, by the way, Lucy… what does our request say?"

"You mean you came here not knowing what the request was!" I stood up, and then quickly sat down. "Okay, it says that a village near here has some thieves; one is a Dragon Slayer, one can use a lost magic and everyone else can use magic. You better not be a nuisance in this."

"Gray is never a nuisance, and neither will I be! Just watch I will be as good as Gray- sama."

"There are two things wrong with that statement. First of all, Gray is always a nuisance, especially when Natsu is here. And SAMA?! Please, in front of me just call him Gray."

Soon after that Hisao fell asleep. I decided I should get to sleep to since we still had three more hours on the train.

I was running through an endless tunnel, heading to nowhere. Not sure where I was headed, but my only option was to run. If I stopped I would be eaten. "Lucy." It was a voice, a fimiliar voice coming from the tunnel. "Lucy!" it was coming from the end of the tunnel. "LUCY!" Hisao and Vicky both yelled.

It was a dream. A dream I had almost every night in the Dragon world. My breathing was uneasy; but I did see that we were at the stop. "Okay, from here on we walk."

"What?" Vicky complained.

"Alright!" Hisao said as if he was ready to run for hours on end.

"What's the matter Vicky? Get in the mood like Hisao is."

"Plus, just fly; you do have wings don't you?" Vicky nodded.

They were walking in the forest, so that they could ambush the thieves and maybe take them out quicker. Also, going this way was faster than just taking the road to the town.

They were in front of the town; they saw dead townspeople in front of the town. As if they were saying "Stay back or we will kill you too."

"That's just going too far." Hisao complained. Vicky and I both nodded.

We walked into the town and the town was surprisingly empty. They didn't see a person in sight. If there were still people in town they would have to be inside and very quiet. They appeared in front of their client's house; it was bigger than they had expected.

I knocked at the door and heard a quiet whisper.

"Hello? Mrs. Kage, were the Fairy Tail wizards you requested. We're here to help." Hisao said with a sweet voice. The door opened and there she was, Mrs. Kage.

"Come in, come in." She checked both sides of the doorway to make sure nobody was looking. We rushed in making sure nobody saw us.

"So why does the town look so empty?" I said, I wanted to get right to the point.

"Well, the thieves have been killing any person who walks outside; lucky they didn't see you." She sounded relieved.

"If they don't want anybody outside their home, why isn't somebody patrolling the outside?" Hisao asked.

"Around this time, their preparing to kill somebody for their own selfish needs." A small boy appeared in the kitchen doorway; he looked about ten years old.

"Head back into your room. These wizards are going to solve all of our problems." The mother shooed him into the next room.

"Yeah right! Even my father was defeated in this mess. He was the best wizard in the town!" I could tell he was holding back tears and trying not to cry.

"Sorry about that. He has been very sad and discouraged since his father died." She headed back towards us.

"The agreed amount was 70000J correct?" I asked making sure.

"Yes, and they would probably be in the middle of town. You should head there and defeat them!" she sounded in a rush, wanting them defeated as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay, then Lucy, Vicky let's go!" Hisao yelled.

"Not so loud stupid." I put him in a head lock and scratched with my nails on his scalp.

"Okay, well we will be here after were done." We all walked out the door and I still had Hisao in a headlock. We walked and walked and never saw a single person. That was until we reached town square.

"What are you people doing out of your house?!" One of the guards yelled.

"Nothing just looking to beat up some bad people butt." Hisao screamed back.

"Hisao!" Vicky yelled.

"Well today you're out of luck. Fore you have run into a lost magic type." A person came through the middle and all the guards around bowed and moved back making a path for her. "My name is Alice. You can call me that until your death."

She ran towards us with a stern look. Right away I could tell she used Water Phoenix Slayer magic. "Guys, this incredibly strong magic called Water Phoenix Slayer magic. Be careful. In many ways is it like my Dragon Slayer magic."

"Dragon Slayer, huh? Just like boss." We ran back in two different directions. Vicky and I together on the left; and Hisao on the right. Probably since Hisao was by himself, Alice headed after him. "Water Phoenix's talons!"

"Ice make: shield!" he was almost as quick as Gray when he did this. Unfortunately for Alice the shield was strong enough to hold most of her attack.

"Not bad kid, but can you block this? Water Phoenix's wings!" Suddenly, a whole lot of water came super fast. I put my arm over my head as a reflex. So when I did this, I didn't see what happened to Hisao. "That was good kid, but now you're going to drown in all of my water."

"HISAO!" I screamed and tears started flooding my eyes.

"Would you seriously miss me that much?" Hisao was up in the air with Vicky holding on to him. He was now having a small giggle fit.

"N-no." I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked straight at Alice in the eyes.

"If you did, I would be really happy." I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. I slightly smiled but kept my eyes in the direction of the enemy.

"Now it's my turn, just watch. Flash of the Light Dragon!" When I said this, I became a very shiny light that was really fast. This was at the speed of light. There was no need to use too much magic power if I didn't have too.

"Giant wave of the Water Phoenix!" suddenly, the wave was also fast and took her high. She could possibly be as fast as I was right now.

"Sound of Thunder, Light as Lightning!" now, I wasn't bright, but now I could hear people's thoughts. But I could still move just as fast.

"_Maybe I should attack her friends. It's not like she can defend both. Yes, that's it! At least one of them will die now. Boss would be so proud right now._" I heard her thinking. I quickly ran towards Hisao and Vicky. It's not that I don't think Hisao and Vicky could take care of themselves, but I had known this now, and now is better than later.

"Freeze." I heard an unfamiliar voice so I tried to turn around to see. But that was impossible; when that man said freeze it must have made whoever he wanted frozen. I started to think hard; and then I finally came up with it; this is that Dragon Slayer they spoke of.

I decided to start listening to their conversation so maybe I could pick up hints about we could get out. "Alice, you still have a lot to learn so you can't keep leaving Yogyo by himself. That Phoenix could have done something else. But no, he decided to help you."

"Yes boss; I will head back to Yogyo right now. And I'm sorry; I just wanted to see how well I was doing in my classes by competing against this Dragon Slayer, because well nobody could do anything against you." I didn't hear anything but footsteps after this. I started to think about how to get out.

"_Flash of the Light Dragon!_" I said in my mind. The ice around me started to melt and I was free. I was about to start melting Hisao's but, an ice hand grabbed me and through me back.

"Why you... you really think that I would allow you and your friend to escape? I'm surprised that such a young girl like you can use complicated magic like this. Well Light, you will now meet the coldness I feel." He took a breath, defiantly was going to be roar. I started to run around Hisao, he would be a huge help in this.

"Ah!" Hisao was free and took a deep breath. "What's the story?"

"Ice Dragon Slayer, and –" I picked him up and ran seeing the frost coming our way.

"Ice make: spear!" a giant spear hit the Dragon Slayer in the side; which stalled the roar.

"You little brat!" with a single touch the ground turned into ice. That made me slip and fall. My eyes slowly closed, I must have hit my head hard. I heard an echo of Hisao's voice calling my name.

(Hisao's POV)

_"Lucy, no! I need your help..." _I stood in front of her and looked down. "Ice make: cage." Now Lucy was no longer where she could easily get hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

(Hisao's POV)

"So an ice wizard and me… an Ice Dragon Slayer. Have fun kiddo, you will die here." I swallowed and put my fist on top of my bare hand.

"Ice make: bow and arrow." A bow and arrow made out of ice popped up and the arrow shot at the man.

"Roar of the Ice Dragon." This was not what I expected. I thought it would just be cold air coming at me, but no, it was chunks of sharp ice cutting through my skin. It left lots of cuts on me when it finished. What's worse than that was my arrow even fell apart.

"Damn. Ice make: sword and shield!" I ran at him even as good as he is, he can't defeat me in close combat. This is what Gray focused on when he trained me.

_"When somebody is greatly skilled at long distance fighting, they may be weaker in close combat. Not all people are though; like how I hate to admit it, but Natsu is really talented in both."_

Thanks Gray, because of you I may be able to defeat him and make Lucy proud! I thought.

_"But, if you're batting a Dragon Slayer, your chance of having this is low. Even if you get them into close combat, there are still a lot of other skills they can use."_

Damn, well wish me luck Gray! I ran towards him and stabbed him. What I hoped to see was blood, but no, he jumped and dodged.

"Shit." I said pushing my teeth together.

_"Gray-sama, what happens if all of my ice make magic fails to defeat him? What if he is just too powerful?"_

_"Hmm… have a teammate with you to make you both have victory."_

_"What if they are out of magic too?"_

_"This is a last resort and in no way in Hell do I want you to do it. But it's called Iced Shell; in order for you to do this have to die. Although, from what my master; Ul told me you live as the ice."_

_"If that does happen will you protect me?"_

That's my last option if and only when I'm almost out of magic. I kept on trying to stab him, but whenever I did he jumped.

I tried to stab him again and this time; maybe I went too fast but, I slipped. I tried to get up but he had his foot on me. I reached for the sword that was only an inch away from my hand. He must have really believed this was my defeat but, I ended up stabbing him. I didn't do it in a vital spot but he did feel pain.

"You know… you could always join Fairy Tail. Its fun and we would love to have you."

"Finish me boy, you won…"

"No." I picked his arm up around my shoulder and dragged him to a nearby pillar. "Although, if you do this again; you will have no mercy." I started walking away into was supposedly the base of this stuff.

"You're making a mistake boy! Look at all the people I killed! You will regret this!" he shouted back from behind me.

There were no guards or anything when I entered. Same with when I headed inside. I guess there is only one more person here… the Phoenix Slayer. But what all those other wizards I was told about? I thought.

I was in front of a room which looked like it could be it. I heard some sort of training going on inside and it was a gigantic door. I was about to touch the handle when I realized if I go in, it would be like heading into a death trap. A sudden picture was now in my head; it was Lucy in the cage.

"Shit!" I ran back to where she was hoping she woke up. When I got there, Lucy was in the cage asleep still. I punched the cage and it disappeared. Lucy head was on lap and some of her body was on the ground while the rest laid on the ground. The ice was gone now.

"Lucy." I said slapping her cheek I continued doing this until she finally woke up. "Lucy!" I said smiling and hugged her as she sat up. She put her arms around me as well.

"What happened to the Ice guy?"

"Over there." I pointed to the pillar and Lucy noticed he wasn't dead.

"What the hell are you thinking?! You didn't kill him! What the hell do you see around us?"

"D-dead people..."

"Right!"

"I'm sorry Lucy; I just don't have the heart to kill. If you want him dead, kill him yourself."

"I will." Lucy limped over; her leg must have been injured during the fight. As she got up so did I; I got Vicky out of the ice she was in. "You rotten man, how could you slatter all these innocent people?"

"I did."

"Whatever." Lucy turned the sword and took it out. Lucy then stabbed his chest. Alike to how he probably killed all those people. He coughed out blood. "I didn't stab your heart now did I? Now die in pain and agony."

"Th-thank you I earn this." He was definitely a weird one. Lucy walked back over to me.

"And?" she asked.

"And?" I was confused, what did she mean 'and?'

"The other girl... where is she?"

"Oh, she's in the base thing." The base was kind of looked like the place where the boss of the village worked. "But I wouldn't go in; she's training with a real Phoenix."

We stood up and started walking towards it so she wouldn't come out without us noticing. "Hisao, just a small question; you don't have to answer but, what's your past before Gray?"

"Oh, I lived with my mom and dad until I was eight and Acnologia came and killed everyone in our village. There are a couple of survivors though; me, three other kids and one adult."

"Why did you learn magic and come to Fairy Tail?"

"Well, it was mostly because my dad was once a wizard and part of a small guild. Then I learned of Fairy Tail and how it was the number one guild in Fiore... I decided to join."

"Wow... I'm sorry..." she looked down, with a depressed look, as if she lived through something like that.

"Brighten up the mood guys! Stop making it so depressing!" Vicky said almost like Charle when she complains about something Wendy does.

"Vicky's right." I said wiping a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Yeah." Lucy stood up straight, "Let's go in."

"But, the Phoenix..."

"Who cares? I won't give up, even if I die trying to protect these people." My eyes widen, I never expected those words to come out of her mouth. "Don't forget I have almost all the Zodiac keys."

"Right!" we went back and I showed Lucy the door. We both took a deep breath and with one hand from each of us, we opened the giant door.

When we were in, we saw Alice fighting her Phoenix Yogyo. From the looks of it, Alice was losing.

"I'm guessing you've beat boss if your here right now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Lucy's POV)

It was easy to tell that hatred, sadness and angry was in her eyes. That boss guy must been something special in that strange heart of hers. Another thing I found rather interesting was that Hisao seemed stronger than before. He was able to beat the boss all by himself. Something even I couldn't do.

A tear fell from her cheek, but she quickly wiped it and got ready to fight. The Phoenix landed beside her. Also ready to fight. Since this Phoenix is her trainer, I would think that it is a Water Phoenix.

"Ready Alice?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alice was already bruised and scratched up from fighting Yogyo, so she might have used magic as well. Most likely, her magic was low; from (maybe) training for four hours straight.

"Hisao, you take Alice… I think I can match this bird's speed and beat it."

"I'M A HIM!" the bird said annoyed that I called it an 'it.'

"Right." Hisao put his fist on top of his bare hand and said "Ice make: spear!" a spear made out of ice ended up in his two hands. He dashed towards her; Alice jumped but still got hit. It wasn't vital, but it had to hurt. She got stabbed just about where her ankle was.

"Let's get started." I said to the bird. He flew up, and spit out tiny water bullets.

"Flash of the Light Dragon!" I ran with every bullet almost a centimeter away from my head. "Light Dragon Stomp." Now I was moving fast in circles. With every two seconds there being a loud stomp. There was no way to hit me now because all he can see a bunch of Lucy's going in a circle.

I'm guessing he got lucky or something because one of those water bullets hit me. I fell down stopping the multiple me's.

(Hisao's POV)

I could tell she was low on magic because it was no longer the big moves like when we fought before. Now it was only moves like; Water Phoenix Talons, Water Phoenix Flies, etc.

I was now using a sword and shield, which was pretty useful. I already stabbed her in the foot, so no matter what she did, it was slow.

"My last Phoenix Combo…" I was ready for anything now. The next thing I know, a flood of water fills the room to the ceiling with no escape. Next I felt a kick and punch. I struggled for some air; I was about to black out.

_"Hisao, don't give up!" it was Gray from a time when I wanted to quit using magic. I found it too hard. I wanted to quit; yeah I was a quitter in the past._

_I came back to the guild with Gray. I was all scratched up and looked angry and mad. "What's wrong Hi-chan?" said Wendy, my best friend._

_"I quit!" I said angry, this was the first time she ever saw me quit or anything like that._

_"No… don't quit Hi-chan. I'll help you with whatever I can. I'll cheer you on for sure. Go Hi-chan! Go Hi-chan! Go Hi-chan!"_

_This was what kept me learning Ice make magic. _

And this is what's going to keep me going now. I opened my eyes and saw Alice laying there. I expected her to be hitting me or something still.

I swam over to her and saw her eyes closed. I also found out her heart wasn't beating. The last thing I wanted was for her to be dead. Maybe could be the strongest Slayer in Fairy Tail or joined another guild and have many friends.

I looked for a way out; I saw the doors at the front closed and so was the window. I looked for Lucy in the water as well. I found her; but it hurt to touch her. She still had electricity around her, so just getting near her meant getting burnt. I didn't care though. I grabbed her and felt a shock go through my body. I kept in mind Wendy's words and kept going.

I was now against the window. With no hands free, I tried to kick the window. I should have died by now, but Wendy was the one to keep me going. The window finally broke and the flood flew into the village.

I put both of them on the ground next to each other. Neither of them we're breathing. I didn't know what to do. I've seen people with babies; when they need to burp or something, they lightly taped the back. I decided to try that.

I put Lucy hanging on my shoulder and taped her back. After a couple times she coughed. She still had a shock going through me, and properly I will at least be knocked out.

She started to breath calmly; so I decided to start with Alice. Nothing happened with her. Even after two minutes of taping, there was nothing. All I could see was her lip some words. I don't know exactly what she said, but I think she said thank you.

Now I was really about to be knocked out. My eyes closed, and I thought about Gray and Lucy and Vicky. All three of them were waving their hands like a goodbye. Wendy came after crying. I smiled and then saw nothing but darkness.

(Wendy's POV)

"We have to hurry!" Wendy yelled at Natsu, and Gray. "If what Carla saw was true, Hi-chan is going to die! We have to get there!"

We were at the town's entrance, hoping to save him. My best friend… dies? He's only thirteen! I ran ahead; a bunch of villagers were running out. Then I saw why… it was a flood.

"Ice make: floor!" the water was frozen now, but not to frozen so that anyone in the water won't die. I ran around it.

"Hi-chan, Hi-chan, Hi-chan!" I finally saw Hi-chan lying on the ground. With Lucy and another girl. "Natsu, Gray! Lucy is also here! She's breathing!" I smiled, now I hoped that Hi-chan was still alive. I put the other girl on the ground gently and checked Hi-chan's breathing.

It was uneven, but at least he was breathing. I tried to heal his wounds. His lungs and heart were badly damaged; his lungs were almost dry of oxygen and heart seemed to be wrapped in electricity.

"Gray… he has to go to the hospital." Gray sat down with one knee on the ground and picked up Hi-chan. Natsu did the same with Lucy and I also picked up the girl, I had no clue who she was, but if Hi-chan saved her I should help too. Since she was small, I was able to pick her up on my back.

We all ran to the next village. It was a ten minute jog; I was disappointed I couldn't help because of how bad the condition was.

"This way Wendy." Carla pointed in front of them. Both her and Happy were flying.

"Aye sir!" Happy said confidently, as usual. We finally arrived at the village; luckily it was filled with people. It was obvious because in front of our eyes, there were parents with children, adults walking alone and stores that have their promoters outside. I slightly smiled, _'At least there are people here to help.' _I thought.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked a man holding groceries and a young child's hand.

"Can I help you?" he asked kindly; peeking at the people on all our backs.

"Would you happen to know where the hospital is here?"

"Of course; two blocks and a right. You should end up at a hospital called 'Jesus' Hospital.'" It was obvious now that this was one of those Religious villages.

"Thank you very much!" I said.

As we walked past, Gray and Natsu said thank you as well.

We finally reached the hospital. It had at least two floors and a lot of rooms. We opened the doors and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" said the nurse. She looked kind of like Erza when she cosplays as a nurse. Except, more professional.

"These three people, can you help them at all?" Gray said, depressed.

"Are they just unconscious? Or are they umm…." She couldn't decide how to say the last word. I think she meant 'dead.'

"The one on my back is just unconscious; the other two we think might be." Natsu said, also depressed; with a hint of anger.

"Okay, okay; this way." She led us down a hallway and then we finally went to a public nursing area. In the room were three free beds beside each other. "Lay them down on these three beds." We nodded and did it. She made sure all of the pulse was bleeding on all three. When she was done she gathered us all together and said, "The blonde lady will be okay; the boy needs treatment right away. But the other girl… I'm sorry." We nodded. We couldn't be too sad because we didn't even know her. But, we think Hi-chan will be disappointed. "Can I have a doctor over here?! Hurry!"

A doctor rushed over. They were talking for about a minute; and then a magic circle appeared on top of Hi-chan. I could see life coming back to his face. The magic circle disappeared and he checked his pulse.

"He shouldn't die anymore; he just needs some rest. Are you three tourists, I've never seen you around town."

"Yes." I said.

"You better find somewhere to stay. The earliest these guys are waking up is tomorrow."

We nodded but still stayed in the room watching the two of them.


End file.
